


[Podfic] Coming Out of the Void

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Animal Death, Anxiety, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Threesome - F/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink, Waiting, playing doctor with your actual doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>543 sols of making all the decisions was enough. Mark was ready to let someone else give the orders now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coming Out of the Void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogtagsandsmut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtagsandsmut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coming Out of the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462762) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: The Martian  
Pairing: Chris Beck/Beth Johanssen/Mark Watney

 

Length: 01:42:12  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Coming%20Out%20of%20the%20Void.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Space Oddity' by David Bowie, because seriously, what else is there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!! 
> 
> All of the <3's to my trusty beta [Spitshine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshine). 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
